Mrs Right
by Captain Grimm Stydia Swan
Summary: This is a once upon a time version of the movie Mr. Right with Anna Kendrick and Sam Rockwell. Emma Swan is a hitman who is in Storybrooke on a job and meets Killian who just found out something about his ex-girlfriend. It is chemistry within first meet, but they have to deal with a few secrets and pasts coming back.
1. Chapter 1

**Just imagine that Storybrooke is a little bigger than it is in the show.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to Once Upon a Time and Mr. Right.**

Killian was at his girlfriend, Milah's, house trying to make her dinner and failing. He was getting ready to propose to her that night, but she was late. He was sitting on the couch waiting for her to get home when she came through the door making out with some guy passionately.

"What is going on here!?" Killian yelled, getting angry that he didn't realize that she was cheating on him.

Milah turns around and sees Killian and the Chinese food on the table and just froze. The guy she was making out with introduced himself:

"Hi, I am Robert Gold, Milah's husband."

"H-husband?" Killian felt sick at the thought that he was wrecking a relationship and that Milah had lied to him.

"K-killian what are you doing here?" Milah was trying to preserve anything that might be going to happen between them by acting that there was nothing wrong going on. All the while Gold was looking at Killian with an interested look and silently talking with Milah.

She knows what he wants and grins because it sounds fun.

"Killian why don't you join us?"

"What? That is not going to happen, I am going to take this wine and leave"

He stands up to leave when Milah sighs and exclaims, "This is why I didn't tell you, you have no imagination or a sense of adventure."

Killian pictures throwing the wine bottle at her, but decides he won't sink to that level and just calmly leaves the house. When he gets to his apartment he grabs the wine and some rum that he has lying around and goes into his room to get drunk.

 _At the other side of town,_ Someone is staring at a hotel when she gets bumped into by someone: "Move it lady!"

"Sorry!" she exclaims in a happy tone.

She starts dancing slightly to herself when listening to the elevator music. She knocks in a door and it is answered by an older woman.

"Are you Cora?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"Did you hire someone to kill your daughter today in order to get her business?"

"H-how do you know that?" Cora is panicking because no one should know about that.

"Well, how do you think?" This young lady puts on kitten ears on her head, shaking it as she does so, "It is wrong to hire someone to kill someone else."

"But, you are a hitman," Cora is trying to reason with her,

"Well, first it is hit woman and second no one is perfect, I need money too." She says this as she shoots Cora in her hotel room.

This young lady is Emma Swan and she is dancing down the hall when a van pulls up outside.

"Lock and load guys, this girl is going down!"

"Yeah, she has spent her last day dancing as she kills us!", another person exclaims.

They are all getting their guns ready when the person who seems in charge makes a face. The mercenaries are leaving the van when the last guy to get out, looks back and wonders what is happening.

"Cassidy, you coming?"

A young man stands up and takes off his bulletproof vest. "No, I am not, I was wrong, I thought you guys were professionals, but I was wrong, so I will be staying here while you guys die."

The guy snorts, "whatever, coward",

Cassidy shakes his head, but stays on comms so that he can hear what goes wrong.

Emma is heading into a ballroom when she notices that people are inside setting up for a wedding. "Aww, I love weddings, but right now everybody should leave, there is a fire in the hotel," while she says this she pulls the trigger on her gun saying, "Fire people, that means leaving and running out of the building, now!"

Everybody goes, but not before the mercenaries crash and start shooting everywhere. They just keep missing and missing and Emma is dancing her way to a table where she hides really quick before getting a head shot at some woman mercenary.

"I really liked her," Cassidy mentions as he marks off a x where the lady died on the blueprints of the building.

She shoots a couple more of the mercenaries with her first shots when this guy with two machine guns in both hands stands up and shoots everything he can, which includes the wedding cake.

"She's by the cake!"

Cassidy hearing this shakes his head, "If she is by the cake that means that she has knives," while he is saying this Emma had grabbed the knives and threw them at the mercenaries. She ended up killing the rest of them.

Cassidy overhears her mentioning, "Why shoot the cake, that is just wrong, who does that?"

 _Well that is that_ he thinks while putting the lid back on the marker.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Disclaimer I don't own any of these stories.**

It is the next day when Robin gets home from Regina's and sees that the place is trashed and that all items that belong to Milah are in the trash. He sighs, 'wonder what happened now?'. He is about to knock on Killian's door when he hears a crash from behind him. He investigates and it turns out that Killian got himself stuck in the closet while he was drunk.

"Mmmm," Killian was stretching when he realized that he was not in his bed. He looked around confused and found Robin staring at him amusedly. Then Will comes in and sees that Killian is in the closet and also gets confused.

"What are you doing in there?" a pause, before he smirks, "Are you literally coming out of the closet for us?"

"What! No!" Killian is appalled. "I just woke up in here, guess you should never mix rum and wine if you want to remember what happened the next day."

"What happened with Milah, Killian?" Robin wondered.

"Something happened with Milah," Will asked sitting down on the couch, waiting for an answer.

"Why would you ask?" Killian was suspicious on how Robin know something was wrong.

"I found all of Milah's things in the trash. What happened, mate?" Robin was worried even with all the fights that Killian and Milah had, Killian never threw things away or trashed the place. "Plus the place is trashed."

"Is it? I always just thought we were that messy." Will mentioned, but as he looked around he did notice that Milah's things were in the trash and that the place looked worse than normal.

"I was over at her place last night, before she got home. I thought I would surprise her and maybe see what she would think of taking the next step-" he was interrupted though.

"Whoa, hold on! What next step?" "Why didn't we know about this?" Both Robin and Will were talking over each other trying to figure out what they didn't know.

"I was going to mention it yesterday morning, but neither of you were home." Killian said while smirking at them both while wagging his eyebrows.

Robin blushed, but Will just grinned at Killian. "Off topic… What happened yesterday Killian?"

Killian just groaned and mumbled through his hands.

"What was that?" Will said putting his hands up to his ear.

Killian sighs, "Ugh, I said, I found out that she is married and then she wanted me to join her and her husband for an encore of what I interrupted by being there."

Killian looked up and saw that Will, while shocked was trying not to laugh and Robin was red in the face. Killian couldn't tell if it was because he was embarrassed to hear about the threesome or if he was also trying not to laugh in his face.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." Killian just sighed. "I am going to go clean myself up, I have to go to work."

As soon as he shut his door, both his friends burst out in laughter.

"Oh that is just too good," Will says while laughing, Robin nodded still laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I am new to this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or Mr. Right.**

Killian heads to work at the docks. "Hey, little brother, what's up?" Liam wonders up to Killian who is working on one of the tourist boats. Killian is the lead tourist for boats that go out to see the sites from a sea perspective.

"I am fine, and it is _younger brother_ , remember?" Killian arched his eyebrow at Liam.

"I just broke up with Milah because she is married and didn't tell me and now I am hungover." Liam stands there shocked while Killian gets the boat ready for the next tour. "Wait, you can't leave me hanging after that!"

"Sorry brother, I have a tour to lead!" Killian yells while laughing at his brother.

Emma heard all the yelling and saw a handsome man yelling at someone climbing into the boat. When she looked at the guy he was yelling out, she became out of breath. 'Wow, he is very good looking.' She looks around and notices that he is getting about a boat called 'Jolly Roger', she noticed that it was a tour boat. She wanted to watch the guy for a little longer so she bought a ticket. She read the brochure and saw that the business was ran by two brothers named Killian and Liam Jones. 'I wonder who is who?'

Killian got onboard the boat and looked at all the tourists, he saw blond hair, but not who it belonged to. "All aboard the Jolly Roger if you want to see the best tour in Maine of our lovely town!"

Killian went to the helm and made work of getting the boat out into open waters. Killian was enjoying being on his boat again after his latest problems. After the tour was over Killian hopped out of the boat and went to talk to his brother. He was bumped into by a woman, when he turned around to apologize she was gone. He was confused and surprised that she disappeared that quickly. He shook his head and went into the office to have the "talk" with his brother.

Emma looked at the wallet she took, "Killian Jones," she smiles to herself, 'I will just have to introduce myself and return his wallet, after all he dropped it somewhere along the way to the office.' She decides to wait until he is alone or leaving before returning his wallet.

Killian enters the office and sees Liam at his own desk, pretending to do work when he was actually just waiting for Killian to return to grill him about his comments. "Well, hello Liam, what are you doing?"

"Oh, don't give me that Killian. What do you mean that you and Milah broke up? I thought you were going to propose?" Liam was so frustrated with his brother and his evasive answers.

"I mean I was over there waiting for her to get home so that I could propose, but instead she burst through the door making out with a man who turned out to be her husband. Then she sits me down and tries to explain that she didn't mean for this to come out this way and her husband gives her this look and the next thing I know, I am being offered a threesome." Killian looks at his brother and almost laughs and the comical face he was making. "I left right after that, but not before she insults me and says I have no sense of adventure."

"Whoa, wait, hold on." Killian waits while Liam takes in all the information and processes it. "So Milah is married, and wanted to have a threesome, but when you refused she insulted you?" Liam wanted to make sure that he understood everything that happened. After Killian's nod, he burst into laughter. "Just wait until I tell Elsa about this."

"Great even more people to laugh at my suffering." Killian huffs and rolls his eyes. He looks at the clock and notices that it is getting late. "I am heading home to be laughed at some more by my roommates so let me know how Elsa takes it." He is getting everything ready when he starts looking round confused.

"What are you looking for?" Liam asks. "I am looking for my wallet, it was in my pocket when in the tourist boat, but I am not sure how I ended up losing it."

"Oh, ok, I will help you look tomorrow, but I think we should just go home today, so that you can relax and NOT get drunk. Remember DO NOT get drunk."

"Okay, I won't get drunk." Killian starts mumbling, "take all the fun out of it why don't you?" Liam hears him and smirks.

Killian gets home and finds that no one is home right now, he looks at the kitchen and finds two notes for him: _Killian went out to a bar, see you tomorrow, Will._ Then he found Robin's note: _Hey, Went over to Regina's be back tomorrow, try not to trash the place anymore, I don't know if the apartment can take it anymore, Robin._ He smirks at the first one and then realizes that his brother had a good point at not getting drunk after reading Robin's note.

There is a knock at the door and he gets confused because there is no way that Will or Robin are back and they have keys. He goes from the kitchen to the door. He looks through the peephole and sees a beautiful girl waiting for him to open the door. He is shocked at first then takes a deep breath and opens the door.

Let me know what you think so far. Also let me know your opinions on who Henry, Snow, and Charming should be related to these characters. I was thinking Charming would be the best friend of Killian's and Snow of course is his wife. But who would Henry be? He could be Charming and Snow's kid, or a volunteer at Killian's work, or even someone Emma meets and helps at some point. Give me your opinion.


	4. Chapter 4

He opens the door to see a very beautiful woman standing there. 'Wow she is very pretty, wonder what she is doing here'.

"Hi" she says cheerfully.

"Hello," Killian is confused, "can I help you?"

Emma just stares at him for a moment living in a fantasy, but snaps out of it at his question, "Right, I found this wallet on the tour boat today and I thought I should return it."

Killian is relieved, "oh, thank god, I was looking everywhere for it."

"No problem, always happy to help a person in distress." she says teasingly.

They just stand there staring at each other when Killian decides to make a move, "I think I should thank you by taking you out tomorrow for dinner."

Emma was just about to ask the same thing when she heard what he asked, she smiled, "Sure, I would love to."

Killian is excited about this and what it might mean. "Okay, then how about tomorrow at 5, I will come pick you up."

"Okay, sure I will be here at 5."

"You'll be here, why, do you not have a place?" He jokingly asks.

"Of course I do it is just I am here on business so I am in a hotel and I figured it would be easier if I came here and not you picking me up in some hotel."

"Okay then, see you tomorrow?"

"Yep, see you tomorrow."

They just stare at each other for a while before they realized what they were doing and Emma left down the stairs and Killian went back inside. They were both giddy about the date tomorrow.

Robin and Will come home later the next day and see that the apartment has been cleaned and that Killian is in the kitchen not looking hungover. They look at each other confused before slowly approaching him.

"Who are you and where is our roommate Killian, who should be drunk and making our apartment a mess?" Robin asks incredulously.

"Haha, very funny, I will have you know that I did not get drunk last night on Liam's orders so I was never given the chance to get drunk." Killian decided that he wasn't going to tell the guys about the date until after since he did not want to jinx it.

Robin made a sound like he didn't believe him, but didn't say anything because that would keep the peace and probably the good mood that Killian has going on. Will was tired so he went straight to bed.

Later that night Killian was getting ready for the date, while at the hotel Emma was also getting ready to go on the date. They were both wearing casual, but nice clothes. Killian was wearing a black shirt, black jacket, and jeans. Emma decided to wear frame denial high flare denim pants, a Mugler one shoulder slash t-shirt, her customary red leather jacket, block heel ankle boots, a bangle set, and a blue sapphire black ring.

"Alright guys, I am heading out!"

Robin and Will looked at each other confused. "Wait, wait, wait," they stand up, "Where are you going?"

Killian sighed, "out," like he was talking to children.

"Yes, but out where?" Robin asked.

"I will tell you guys later, okay?" Killian rushes out the door before they can protest. Robin and Will are wondering what Killian is up to, "I hope he is not doing anything rash to Milah or her husband." Will mentions. Robin nods agreeing with him on that.

Killian is smiling heading down the stairs, when he gets outside he sees Emma coming up to him smiling.

"Hi."

"Hi."

They stand there smiling at each other for a couple of moments.

"Are you ready to go?" Killian asked nervously.

"Yeah, let's go." Emma nodded. "Where exactly are we going anyways?"

"We are going to a restaurant that is owned by a friend of mine and his wife."

"That sounds nice."

They are walking along talking about random facts that come to mind to fill in the silence while behind them, someone is following them with a sniper rifle watching Emma through the scope.

"Favorite color?" Killian asked.

"Um, I would have to go with blue. You?"

"Black for me."

They get to the restaurant and are seated, looking through the menu when some blond guy with blue eyes comes up to their table. "Killian!"

"Charming, how are ya mate?"

"Good, good"

They continue to chat for a while when Emma looks at the bar and sees a guy looking at her. At first she is confused because it can be seen that she is with someone and that staring would be rude, but the guy moves his jacket and she sees the gun he has there. The mercenary nods towards the door and she nods back imperceptibly.

"Killian will you excuse me, I have to go make a quick call." She interrupts their conversation. The guy, Charming, looks at her with a raised eyebrow as she leaves and turns back to Killian, smirking. Killian sees this and scratches his ear and clears his throat. "What, mate?" "Who is that?"

"That would be my date for tonight."

"What happened to Milah?"

Killian looks confused, "no one told you about what happened?"

"No, they did not. What happened?" Charming narrows his eyes at Killian.

"I was at Milah's the other day and she came home with her tongue down some guy's throat. And that isn't even the worst part."

"How is that not the worst part!" Charming asks incredulously.

"That guy is her husband." Killian waits for Charming's reaction. He doesn't disappoint, Charming's jaw drops open, his eyes get wide, and he seems speechless. Killian almost laughs at the way Charming is reacting to the news.

"So, Milah is married and didn't tell you? What happened after that?"

"Well she invited me for a threesome with her husband's permission, but that wasn't going to happen so I left, got drunk, and trashed the apartment."

"Wow, that is just…wow."

"Yep."

"how does that end with you here with some woman after a day like that?"

While Killian describes the happenings of the day before, Emma meets that guy outside.

"I am pretty busy you know?" Emma wants this to be over with so that she can go back inside. "I have a really nice guy in there, that I would like to get to know so I need this to be done with."

The guy gets annoyed and gets out his knives. He twirls them and them she beckons him on. He gets angered and attacks. He swipes for her throat since she is smaller than him, but she leans back and twirls out of the way. He goes for it again, but she dances out of the way.

"I can't wait forever for you to attack, so come on already." Emma taunts.

The guy gets annoyed and tries to attack with a swing of both knives. Emma spins one way and grabs on of his arms in an arm lock, she knocks the knife out of that hand and then lets him go. He tries to attack, but only pushes her against the wall. Some guy on the phone steps outside to take a call and sees what is happening, "Oh god, get a room!" He then goes back inside.

Emma and the mercenary look at the closed door, "Wow, that guy is a prude," Emma comments. The mercenary tries to get even closer, but she is able to get away from the wall and him. Finally he makes a mistake and lets her use his own strength against him. He ends up with a knife in his throat. He stumbles backwards with wide eyes until he falls against the trash. Emma swipes her hands and then makes sure she is presentable before heading back inside.

"Sorry that took so long, I just had to kill someone outside." Emma looks up to see Killian and Charming look at her confused. She just smiles and goes back to perusing the menu. "What do you recommend?" She asks both of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Disclaimer I don't own Mr. Right or Once upon a time. Let me know what you think. I have just started to write and I think I am doing okay, but let me know what you think.**

"um… what did you just say?" Charming asked incredulously.

"Oh, right this is your restaurant, I should have found somewhere else to do that." Emma is concerned that she did something wrong with killing someone in his parking lot.

"What do you mean that you killed someone?" Charming asked since it seems that she made Killian speechless.

"I mean that I stabbed someone who was probably a mercenary out to kill me." There was a pause, "did I not tell you that my job is to kill people?"

Killian was taking a drink of water when he heard that and started to choke. Emma looks at him concerned. "Are you okay over there, Killian?"

"Am I okay? No, I am not." Killian is freaking out. The first woman he liked after what was sure just a day, but felt longer, and he felt a connection to is a hired killer.

"Well, I guess I should go than." Emma says sadly.

"I guess so, although we haven't eaten yet." Killian mentions. Charming just stares at Killian with a ' _what the heck'_ face.

"Dude, she is a killer!" He is trying to whisper.

"Dude, I can hear you!" Emma fake whispers back. Charming blushes, but after seeing that Killian wasn't going to change his mind, got their orders ready for them. After he left, there was an awkward silence that left both Killian and Emma wondering what they should say.

"So, how long have you known Charming, and is that his actual name?"

Killian laughs, "No, that is not his real name. According to his wife, he is practically a prince charming, so she started to call him Charming at times and so far it has stuck. His actual name is David Nolan."

"Hmm, Nolan sounds familiar to me." Emma was trying to figure out where she had heard that name before, but couldn't so she focused on Killian's other answer.

"I met David, when I moved here from Ireland about 20 years ago. It was in high school and I was the new foreign person. Now, I was very different back then. I was shy and nervous around people. David was a friendly face and we have just stuck around each other, I guess, since then."

Emma nods along trying to picture Killian as a shy guy, but it just wasn't working. A woman comes out with their dishes and then stands there waiting for something. This woman was looking at Killian without blinking, making it a very intense look. Killian looks up from his food to find the woman staring at him.

"What?" She starts looking at Emma with quick glances and seems as if she was trying to ask something.

Emma was getting interested by the looks she was getting. "What are you trying to tell him? That he should get out while he can or are you trying to get him to introduce us?"

The woman looks a little nervous, but then mentions that it is the second one. She is looking at Killian though with the first question confused.

"Charming will tell you later, Snow. For now though this is Emma, she is my date for tonight."

"Hi, Emma, I am Mary Margaret or Snow if you prefer." She looked eager to shake Emma's hand or at least hug her.

"Nice to meet you too."

Snow leaves the table to go back into the kitchen when Emma looks at Killian as if asking for answers to what just happened.

"Oh, right, Snow is Charming's wife. She is known as Snow because of the whole prince Charming thing. You know, Prince Charming and Snow White?"

"Oh, I understand. Why does everyone look at you as though they don't expect you to be out tonight, especially with a woman?"

"Oh, they probably expected a woman, but that was my old girlfriend Milah. She was my girlfriend until two days ago. I was at her house one day planning on proposing and I ended up finding out that she was married and then I was invited to join them in the bedroom."

"Holy crap!" Emma was stunned.

"Yeah, that was my reaction."

"Want me to kill her and her husband?"

Killian practically chokes on his water and looks at her to see if she is joking. Emma was serious about it and just nodded her head at the silent question. Killian was freaked out, but he was also thinking about it. He shook his head, "No, no thank you." He laughs nervously.

"Okay well the option is open if you want. Now I usually don't kill the people that I am hired to kill, but if you want me to I will."

Killian is confused, but doesn't want to have that conversation yet. They continue to make meaningless conversation and soon the date is over and they are heading back to Killian's place. They are at his apartment door when they stop talking for a few minutes.

"My roommates are probably waiting just inside for me to answer their questions about what I was doing tonight." Killian mentions nervously. He watches as her eyes light up and gets nervous by that look.

"What is that look for?"

"Do you want to mess with your roommates?"

"Sure, I am always up to messing with them. What is your plan?"

He listens to her plan and soon his light up to and he agrees, but after they have agreed to it, they get nervous.

"Okay, nothing to get nervous about, we just make out and go to your room to avoid the questions for at least tonight, nothing further has to go down." Emma reassures him.

"Okay, sure." He keeps nodding his head, but is not really paying attention. Emma gets impatient and grabs him by his lapels and kisses him. Killian is shocked for a full second before he recovers and kisses back with passion. He is fumbling for the doorknob and when he finally gets it open he picks Emma up by the waist and she wraps her legs around his waist. He starts carrying them to his bedroom, still kissing when a throat clearing stops them. They look over and see Will and Robin staring at them with shocked faces. Emma decides to forgo the questions and starts kissing Killian's neck and jaw before going back to his mouth. Killian gets distracted by that and continues to head on to his room. After he closes the door and gets her on the bed, he stops.

Robin and Will look at each and then back at Killian's closed door before Robin starts up, "what the heck is going on?"

"He went on a date apparently or picked the woman up in a bar, either way it is not nice that he didn't tell us."

"Well, we will leave him alone for now, but tomorrow he is going to have to deal with a few questions." Will explains and then nods his head.

In Killian's room, Emma sits up on the bed and sees Killian pacing. "Remember we don't have to do anything if you don't want to." Killian nods along with that.

"I get that, but I am just trying to figure out what to tell the guys tomorrow, 'Hey guys, this is Emma, she is a hitman, but I really like her' like that is going to go well." He says sarcastically.

"Well, I really like you too, so it doesn't matter what they say or what you tell them because I will still be here in the morning."

He looks at her and smiles, "alright then."

He jumps in bed and that makes her giggle, before she also jumps back and looks at him from her side of the bed. They stare at each other for a while before Emma starts to fall asleep. Killian quickly follows after her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or Mr. Right.**

The next morning Emma realized that she had a meeting to get to and was trying to figure out how to leave when Killian woke up. "Hi," Killian smiles at her.

"Hi." Emma smiles back at him. "Listen, I have a meeting to get to, so how do you want me to leave your apartment? I can be sneaky and go out the window or I can just leave through the door."

Killian looks shocked that she would even suggest the window. "Why would you go through the window? You can go through the door because we didn't do anything wrong for you to leave through a window."

Emma looks relieved, "thank goodness, I would have like to have coffee before I leave otherwise I get grumpy. Going through the window would just become difficult for logistics."

Killian smiles at her reasons and when he heard the coffee part he started to get up. "What kind of coffee do you want?"

"I will have a regular coffee, black and two sugars." Emma paused for a minute, "Should I wait here or go out there with you?"

"Whichever one you want to do. Although if you do come outside then it is likely that there will be questions for you. On the other hand I could also make you some breakfast if you would like."

"YES, I would like that!" Emma gets excited and jumps up and down on the bed. Killian laughs at her reaction for breakfast.

"Do you like breakfast, Emma?"

"Oh, yes, I love breakfast. You know that it is the most important meal of the day. If I don't eat, I get grumpy and the rest of the day and in my job that is not great."

Killian was nervous about the mention of her job, but still didn't want to waste time getting into it with her. With a flourish, he waves his hand at the door, "well than let's get you some breakfast."

When they get to the kitchen they see Robin and Will already there.

"Emma this is Robin and Will. Guys this is Emma."

They wave their hands at her stunned that she is still here.

"Killian, where is my coffee and breakfast?" Emma starts to pout and that makes Killian look away before he starts something he will regret. "Right, I will get started on that."

Emma sits down at the island and watches Robin and Will as they stand there still speechless. "Are you guys okay, I mean this can't be the first time Killian brought someone home?"

This jolts them out of the state that they are in and they start to actually see what was going on in the kitchen. "Oy, are you making us breakfast, mate?" Will jumps up to the chair next to Emma, all excited.

"It was just for Emma, but if she doesn't mind then sure."

"Why is Emma the lucky one?" Robin asked also hoping for breakfast.

"Well, she is my date and she has a meeting to get to, so that means she gets first dibs." Killian explains.

Robin and Will notice the hesitation before he said meeting, so they left it alone until they were alone with him. "That is fine." Robin says and Will nods along.

Emma eats her breakfast and drinks her coffee, Killian walked her to the door and kisses her goodbye, hoping that he will see her again.

He turns around and notices them staring at him. "What." He asked sheepishly, scratching at his ear.

"Who was that, how did you meet her, and why did you pause at the word meeting?" Robin asks in one breath.

"Okay, that was Emma, I met her when she returned my wallet from a tour boat the other day. I paused at the word meeting because on our date last night she mentioned that her job was as a hitman." Killian waits for that to sink in. When it does, Robin starts choking on his coffee and Will looks like he is about to faint.

"Will, are you alright, mate? You look like you might faint any second now." Will hears this and shakes his head.

"Sorry mate, but did I just hear you say that she kills people for a living?"

"Yes, you heard that correctly."

Robin and Will look at each other very confused. "Why are you spending the night with her than?" Robin asks.

"I am spending the night with her because I like her even though I am not sure if she is joking about what she does for a living or not."

Killian finishes his breakfast and then leaves the apartment to go to his job where he no doubt going to be grilled about his date there. He walks into the office and sees Liam at the desk. Liam hears him come in and jumps up.

"Little brother! So nice of you to tell me that you had a date and that she is a serial killer!" Liam smiles exaggerating.

"Whoa, calm down, first off, I wanted the date to go okay so I didn't tell _anyone_ about the date. Second, she claims to be a hitman not a serial killer." Killian tries to explain.

"What is the difference, she kills people!"

"Well, a serial killer kills for the urge and he follows a pattern while a hitman does it for the money and they do not usually have patterns to be followed. Plus, I am not convinced that she is actually a killer. She could have just said that to try and be funny."

"Well she failed at that." Liam is exasperated by his brother.

"Get off of it, I have another tour to get to so lighten up while I am out, okay mate?" Killian leaves to get on the boat.

"Hey stranger." He turns around and sees Milah there with a come hither look on her face. He thinks that it would have worked before he met Emma and before he knew about her husband.

"Milah," Killian sighs, "Are you here to offer another threesome because I will have to say no again." He jokes.

"Haha, funny. No, that is not why I am here. I wanted to explain and maybe I want you back." Milah tries to be seductive.

Killian is speechless at what she just mentioned and was trying to come up with an answer when Liam popped his head out the door, "Killian, tour is starting!" He heads back inside without acknowledging Milah.

She pouts, "that was rude, I thought your brother had manners."

"He does, he just didn't use them with you the ex-girlfriend who was married the whole time we were together." Killian points out.

Milah ignores that comment and starts to follow Killian up into the boat.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Killian is trying to stop her from following him.

"I bought a ticket, I will be joining the tour today. And I will hopefully convince you to take me back." She whispers the second part trying to be seductive.

Killian is getting freaked out so he hightails it to the Captain's room. He closes the door behind him and leans his head against the door.

"What's wrong?" Killian jumped at the sudden question that seemed to come from the direction of the bed. He turns on the light and turns around to see who is in the cabin with him. He sighs with relief when he notices who it is.

"Emma, what are you doing here? And how did you get in here without anyone seeing you?" Emma gets up from the bed and starts walking towards him.

"Oh, I am sure that some people might have seen my blonde hair, but other than that I snuck in here. I am a super secret hitman that used to work at the CIA so I can easily get in and out of places." Emma smirked at him. She slides right up to him starts to whisper in his ear.

"Again, I ask, what is wrong?" Killian is having trouble not kissing her, but decides it is probably better if he explains what is going on.

"Milah, my ex is taking a tour today in order to get me back." Killian watches as Emma stands back and is worried that she is not handling it well.

"Really, she let you go to be with her husband and now she wants you back?" Killian nods with that assessment.

"Did she mention if she has left her husband for you?"

Killian tries to think and mentions that he doesn't think so.

"Well, you ask her in a public place, what exactly she means, then you tell me what she said. I want to meet her after you have your conversation with her." Emma demands.

Killian doesn't really want that to happen, but he does it anyways. He finds Milah waiting for him at the wheel of the boat. She was waiting for him, when she saw him coming she stood up straighter and tried to be sexy the way Killian likes it.

"Hey, I want to talk more about what you mentioned to me before we got on the boat."

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"You want to be with me?"

"Yes, I do," she whispers.

"Did you leave your husband?"

She hesitates before saying, "No, I haven't."

When she sees Killian's impassive face, she thinks it is because he doesn't want her to see his emotions. She tries to hurry, "But I will if you want me to."

Killian raises his eyebrow before shaking his head. "I don't want you anymore so you can stay with your husband if you want to."

Milah is shocked, "what do you mean you don't want me back?" She is basically shrieking at that question.

"I have met someone."

"Y-you've met someone else already?" Milah whispers wondering what went wrong.

"Yes, I have." Killian announces proudly.

"I don't believe you. I think you are faking it in order for me to get jealous and leave my husband sooner for you!" Milah thinks that has to be the answer.

"I do in fact have a girlfriend and she is on this boat as well. Do you want to meet her?"

"Yes, I do." Milah answers in a haughty voice thinking that she was right.

Killian looks around quickly to try and find her. He sees Emma by the side of the boat. She is watching them. He nods his head at her to get her to come over. She raises her eyebrows and he mouths, ' _she wants to meet you._ ' Emma nods that she understood. She starts to head over to where Killian and Milah are standing.

 **Let me know what you think by pressing the review button. By the way how do you do the line break on this kind of work?**


End file.
